What Is Actually Happening?
is the eight episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec Because of the so called "upcoming merge vibe", the members of Chisec strategize a lot. Manuella and Emma both agree on working with Shawn because they think it's the easiest to go with him. But Emma has a different agenda since she want to go with Damien and Jacinta, who she feels more close to. At the same time, Shawn and Jacob manage to bond a lot because they are kinda the outcasts of the tribe. Manuella joins the conversation and says that if they work together with Emma, they have a strong four and should be able to make the merge. Shawn also finds the yellow token while he was looking for it. This allows him to exile someone when and how he want. Nebaj Everyone is still shocked because of the tribal council last night. Matt is looking for some food, going to the sea and trying to fish. Melany is sleeping because she had a horrible night. Hector walks a bit around and Xanthea enjoys the good weather. She makes an confessional saying that since she idoled out Lorraine, no one has talked to her and she feels like she's stuck with the least social players ever. The Challenge When Nebaj enters the challenge area, everyone of the Chisec tribe seems shocked because of two tribe members missing. Jeff explains the situation and Xanthea winks to Jacinta who looks very excited what happened. Chisec needs to name two sit outs for the next challenge and it's gonna be Jacinta and Emma. The challenge is a trivia game. Each player of the tribe starts on a different place and have to run down a path. During their way they have to answer multiple choice questions. They have to hurry up because the last two who enter the finish will not have their scores counted. The tribe that gets the most questions right win the challenge. All contestants run and answer the questions, which are very difficult and about everything related to previous survivors or survivor seasons. At the end, Manuella and Melany arrive last and won't have their scores counted. After a close difference, Nebaj got the most questions right, sending Chisec to tribal council. Tribal Council Back at camp, Emma starts to target Shawn and talks with Jacinta and Damian about this. Because of Manuella struggling during the challenge she talks with Jacinta later and asks if she heard anything. Jacinta then tells Manuella that Emma wants Shawn out which surprises her. Manuella is kinda hurt that her so called closest ally wants to blindside her. Damian confirms this and says that he rather sends Emma home. Manuella informs then Shawn and Jacob about the situation. They both agree to take out Emma. At tribal council, Emma looks very confident and smiles to Manuella who smiles back, fake of course. Emma acts like she is gonna vote out Damian since she told Manuella to do so. The tribe members all vote. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... Shawn (Emma looks kinda guilty to Manuella and signs that she'll explain it) Emma Emma (Now, Emma's look looks more shocked while still looking to Manuella. Manuella's worried face turned to a smiling face) 9th person voted out and the 1st member of the jury... Emma! Emma is shocked that she got blindsided and didn't see it coming at all. She grabs her stuff and then leaves after her torch gets snuffed. Manuella and Shawn both look relieved. Final Words "I guess this is what they call karma. Do I regret trying to make a move? No. Manuella and Shawn are close and going to the merge where I'm on the bottom of a possible minority alliance means I'm very vulnerable. I wanted to have power. But apparantly, the survivor gods had other plans. I had fun while it lasted so, thanks for the chance I got and I'm gonna have many many good memories to this adventure." - Emma, 10th Place